EVILLIVE- king, stay strong - kyoryuger
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when Deboss-sama reacts to reds behavior, the Deboss army are determined to use this to their advantage when they abduct red finally in front of the ranger team, they use their emotions to power them up but when they use red even more, that's the final straw for them characters or series not mine, but story is
1. the Deboss needs a plan

why, why did he react? chaos asked himself, his state of mind failing him slightly.

he remembered looking upon deboss-sama and feeling deboss shake while getting close with red's fury that he had shown. red aura engulfed his body, filling him with power as he talked to his dino.

this puzzled all of them, he was supporting the mega machine on his own and should have collapsed out of the strain, but he stood again full of bravery and strength that will never fade, keeping energized like their batteries but with infinate usage, like earths blasted sun.

choas had seen what the human emotions could do for them, keep them believing and keep them fighting, he lost many of his comrades to finally realize this theory was true, but why.

he had a plan to continue using their own emotions to finally destroy them, a perfect plan he had thought, but he had sent dogold and endolf to investigate this, he had thought that those 2 could at least work together to get the information he needed but this could be a goose-chase, a wild gamble to trust them

"deboss-sama must not have have melted properly, the way he reacted earlier" luckyuro's voice echoed louder as he continued to get closer, further up the abandoned corridor, he walked closer near the base door and he listened intently, "he didn't know the difference between friend and foe" he continued to complain but Candelilla ran to her friend and hit him on the head, "don't worry, chaos-sama will work it out, so keep smiling OK, luckyuro." as she beamed and sat down next to him.

"and i have", chaos bellowed as he stormed through the door, he shocked the living day lights out of the knight and spy, and disturbed a sleeping sorrowfull knight in the corner as his sleep was stopped.

"chaos-sama" exclaimed candelilla at the sudden appearance of their leader.

"i have a plan, it could work and it might not" he walked past them to the center of the room, "and i need you all to help in one way or another"

"but what about deboss-sama" aigaron questioned still sleepy as he rubbed his eye's

"don't worry, we will have that sorted soon" as he pulled a picture of the red ranger out of his large black robe and threw it to the wall, as aigaron threw his silver axe to hang him there over the tattered wanted poster of Torin. gun fire shot his face untill it was unrecognisable, as they turned and saw endolf walked in with his hand over his eye's and an annoyed dogold following, "its possible chaos" endolf told him with his relaxed voice "ahhh i got a headache, working with angry over here" he muttered to himself as he fell on a chair he pulled out, screeching the floor.

chaos looked at the other figure, noticing him about to strike his companion but dogold stopped, sensing a glare that he couldn't ignore staring at him, and looked up to chaos. he saw that chaos was impatient and waiting for an answer,"its true and we have found out how" the lion masked knight stuttered

Choas, finally now full of power again as his sanity went back to normal "finally we shall get what we've wanted" followed by the crack of laughter, and a jeer from confidence as they gathered their forces and left for battle.

reds picture fell from the wall as aigaron moved his axe out of the wall and eyed it as it shifted in the wind, landing with a skid on the floor. he laughed slightly and walked past the tattered unsuspecting smile of king, this to be the end of him


	2. the plan's beginning

another KYORYUGER fanfic, sorry

but this is my problem, when i see a tv show i make like 5 fanfics ideas, crazy right

anyway

dont own kyoryuger or characters or super sentai

but this is my story !

enjoy another fanfic #

* * *

"KING" shouted the kyoryuger team, randomly and repetitively, as the mist engulfed the forest, their voice's echoing forever like there was no end. "will we ever find him"souji quized everyone, as nobuharu, who was hiding behind utsumaru, whispered "what if he's gone, or dead", "your not really helping the situation" his shield voiced his opinions as nobuharu saw each member turn and send him his death card.

"where could he have gone?" Ian punched the tree out of frustration. Each of them worried and stressed about their kings sudden disappearance, had been looking for their leader since dusk. this situation only ever happened when he had something on his mind that caused him to think deeply or ... well there wasn't anything else, no other reason for their king, their leader who brought them together to get up and disappear.

the deboss army had not attacked once since their battle with the revived deboss, them thinking this was a good thing but Torin and Ian had a bad feeling about this and decided staying together is where they will be most safe and strongest if a sudden attack hit them by surprise, causing paranoia to all the members.

they informed everyone of their plan to stay in group's a couple of days later, but obviously king didn't listen or just wanted to ignore his suggestion. Ian laughed to himself, getting annoyed with the usual routine, king was the one for action and belief in their own strength but never thought of the effects, he was a childish dreamer and Ian, more of the realist, but he would never leave him, it would be dangerous for everyone, ian smiled slightly at the though. talking about leaving he concluded, leaving so suddenly alone was the last straw for him, now with his tiredness replaced with determination to find him and set him straight as his friend, companion and team mate he started to search again.

Amy looked at Ian who was now leading the group at a fast pace up the mountain trail and knew what he was thinking. he was mad, at king for his recklessness, but also her. she couldn't stop feeling emotional, a mix of guilt for she was the one who let king go, he looked strange with fire in his eyes and as well at peace, but Ian knew about her small betray to him, but she also felt scared on this abandoned mountain face, as if something was watching them through the mist, but she carried on trudging up the hill with everyone.

but a single, certain yell of pain from in front made everyone freeze in their footsteps. their heartbeats skipped a beat, listening if they heard it correct. "shhhhh" Ian hushed his team members. they waited for a while and nothing returned, just the birds tweet as it called to its family and its flapped wings as it flew away.

silence, everyone now hearing each others heartbeats as they suddenly went to normal but as they relaxed again, King's cry for help repeated again, but this time it came from behind. they were now so confused and helpless hearing the agony cry now repeating and repeating, over and over, from the left to the right, up and down, as they searched intently for the source of the noice, making them look wildly around and think they went insane as it finally slowed down, jigged and stopped, like a broken tape recorder.

a laugh was let out from the mist as many of the deboss army submerged to the sight of the rangers. many sizes and many shapes as they surrounded the now steadied and readied rangers. "so you did finally make your move" souji stated as he saw Dogold come forth from the crowd.

"well, yes" he agreed with a shake of his armored head, "we were worried and panicked about a matter, but now we have a plan to deal with our little problem" he came towards the group as they raised their weapons to warn him to stay away.

"what do you mean" nobuharu asked, now intrigued, " your little problem"

"well"dogold continued, "lets just say that, lords cant always be lords, kings reigns end after a while, ones mind cant be good forever" hint after hint as one of the rangers after the other came to the realization and horror spread across their faces, "and where do they go after, to hell, if they betrayed his subjects trust" dogold played with their minds causing them to show their emotions, fear and pain, worry and guilt, anger and hatred pouring off them like they were waterfalls of each emotion.

he laughed as the army joined in seeing as they suffered finally falling into despair, they froze in each state of mind, crazed and out of control

Aigaron appeared wiping a tear from his metal face, "what a sight i see, its soooooo emotional" as streams of water escaped again.

"aigaron, stop your crying and get a zorima, quickly as they are in this state" hurriedly dogold ordered, still slightly amused as he stared and got close to each face.

aigaron pushed a zorima forward and it grabbed each of the rangers guns and hurried back to line, with a sack full of their batteries and and also the morphers.

"leave them be" bellowed chaos, finally as he made his sudden appearance. "red will be up there soon, we will deal with them last"

his hateful voice echoed again through the forest as the deboss army dissipated in a blink, shaking the foundations of the plants and rustling the leaves as it shocked the rangers back to normal, but they stayed silent. letting what had happen and what chaos say sink in slowly

Amy fell to her knees as her legs couldn't take anymore, as Souji wobbled to a tree bringing out his sword and looked at it and slashed it against the trees, to get this feeling of tension out of his system as he screamed.

nobuharu looked to the sky but couldn't say a word, trying to mouth them but he couldn't get his voice out, and finally Ian and Utsumaru, they looked around them noticing their morphers and guns missing, they felt helpless and defeated.

but a fire of revenge burned in their guts as they got to grasps with what happened. just digesting the deboss army's plan was hard and energy taking, they realized, king was in danger, they realized it and they hadn't made a move yet, what is wrong with them they wondered.

"come on you guys" Ian grouped them together again, "we need to help king" as they made their way up the mountain again, following the backs of the deboss army and also the idiot they were trying to save.

"this idiot will be the death of us, you know" nobuharu mentioned from behind, causing everyone to smile with agreement as they ran, aiming to catch up to the deboss army or even better 'King'


	3. King is found

_**another chapter xyayx**_

* * *

_**i had many reminders by a certain fanfictioner so i decided to finally update again**_

_**hope you like and just wait for another chapter to come out**_

_**i bet you'll like it!**_

_**review for me ok**_

* * *

They finally made their way up the hill, always looking in front, behind above and even below

the mist receding, giving them to the sun rise glare while they walked down a path to enter a large expance of flat land on the top of this certain mountain

their eyes dashed from the mountain stream flowing water fast from no source, with the over powering and over towering mountains around them to the cliff face that if you fell you would not make it back alive

they ran around the deserted mountain platform, looking behind every boulder and bush but to no avail. They still didn't find king

"what if they already found him, and took him away, killed him or even worse, made him evil" nobuharu said, putting his hands on his face to form a scary face. they had just sat down and they all stared at the sun rise, "you not helping the situation" utchy again tried to hint to his oblivious friend

"Don't think so" souji ignored his older friend's foolishness , "we would of heard him surely, and didn't they come here before us, where are they?". They all agreed to this puzzle and decided it would be best to go back down the mountain to continue their search

"We didn't actually know he went up here" Amy said, "we could have searched much more land if we went in little groups" but everyone looked at ian and expected a reaction while he stopped in his tracks, but his face was calm and well held. with nothing from him, they passed him and made their way back up the trail to the forest to continue their search, "but we had to stay together" ian whispered as amy went past him, he glasped his hand around her wrist to make her understand and listen intently, so no mistakes would happen again

he was obviously distressed and worried about the idiot leader, wondering around here or anywhere, innocent and unknowing about what was to come and they were unable to come to the rescue, they were as helpless as he was

as they trecked up the mini trail back to the forest a shot of lightning exploded at their toes as they were blasted and thrown back

they all landed with a thump on the floor behind them and they groaned, they looked around slightly taken back with the sudden attack

but through the rubble and smoke, chaos walked through.

his robe flitted and flew on the wind as he got closer and closer to them

"so you walked right into my trap, you are stupid i must say" he chuckled into his hand and studied the human faces.

ian stod up tall and walked infront of his fallen comrades as they dusted themselves and joined him finally in the usual fighting position, a baracide of strong willed fighters

ian, nobuharu, utchy, amy and souji all in a line

even though the middle was half empty, they continued to stare straight through chaos' eyes and noticed the number of the deboss army expand and grow in numbers as the smoke cleared to show the real deal, everyone stayed pokaface but utchy was the only one to look at kings empty space

"utchy" souji whispered to him, "you go and we will stay" he looked up from the vacant space and was greeted with smiles from amy and souji, "someone needs to find him, i guess" amy added

"amy-dono" he almost cried at the joy to find his lost master, but he felt a chill from behind and turned to see an ice-glare from ian. "we have to stick toget." he was cut off by nobuharu who walked in front of him, "but king gets further away, more lost while we waste time, right ian" he urged him to agree as he turned to face the fustrated face of the black ranger

"oh fine,listen to the old man, let's all just split up, do what you want" he whined , "go mad" he laughs sarcastically and throws his hands in defeat and turns to face the enemy once more

" thank you" he bowed in gratitude and respect and made an escape for the trail, but again was stopped by choas' voice call after him, "you wont need to find him, he's already here"

while he said that, king trudged up the dirt pile of a hill and walked straight passed him, he didn't acknowledged utchy as he ran to follow him but went straight through him whilst his attempt of a hug as if he was a ghost.

this shocked them all but king continued towards the crowd of deboss monsters.

"he cant see or hear you, its our little trick we played on him" he resumed his explanation

"chaos, who are you talking to" king said, "finally gone crazy didn't you" he laughed and smiled his cheesy grin and looked around, "oh and no army to fight for you, what a shame" he extended his arms in a strech, "this will be easy"

"your smile still ticks me off, red ranger, but that will be the death of you"

"ian, whats he talking about" souji asked ian, "theres about 200 to 300 there and he cant see them, or us" he was as confused as souji was

he ran in front of king and tried to get his attention but he advanced and again walked into his comrade and didn't even feel his touch, each one of them felt a part of their hope disappear.

"king, KING" they all joined together and again tried all they could to stop him, shoat at him, smack him, punch, kick, yell, pull, curse him, all for him to stop in his tracks but all their efforts were again to no avail.

as he walked closer to chaos, the army slowly circled around the unsuspecting red ranger as he readied to attack

"red, why did you come alone, seems you cant trust your friends to fight with you, even though he warned you of this a while ago" he questioned, and the other rangers felt their trust with him die slightly, "he knew about this?" utchy interrogated chaos but was answered by king's laugh, "i didn't come alone, my friends are with me all the time, if its by my side or in my heart, they are always there. they could be here right now behind me" this shocked everyone and chaos looked at him, "how did you?". king turned around to where he suspected his team to be, "i had a feeling" he smiled kindly and full of warmth " and i knew cause i heard you before i came on the scene, from at the bottom of the mountain to now, i've been watching" this again made everyone silent.

"i saw them as you surrounded them and then they disappeared, now why would that happen?" he asked sarcastically, "so now i've worked out your trick, its time to let me see the amount of monsters i've step in this time" he told choas, "ok, if you think you can handle it"

"bring it fossil"

the spell broke as glass shattered around king, and the snarling ugly sight of monsters overwhelmed him, "oh ... damn!" he exclaimed as he saw ian and the rest run to shield him, " was that your plan genius? you know he's after you for some reason" ian shoated at him as he went to punch king himself but the spell hadn't worn off fully yet and he fell straight on his face landing as a heap on the floor, "yeah, kinda" he looked around and started to count the numbers, and soon answered again " mmmmm no, not exactly"

"they must have the whole army here" amy said and souji carried on, "you must be one hell of a prize king" they all chuckled, the group was back together, "you bet he is" nobuharu said with pride, "but he's ours"

"thanks guys" he smiled and transformed, "but you guys, this time ill save you" he turned to his friends and did his peace sign to everyone, "you cant transform can you, so let me do it, i don't want you to get hurt or die"

it was true, their transforming gear, their guns and batteries were taken by the enemy and left them vulnerable

"you risked your lives to save me, your unsafe and unprepared so stay back"

before they could contradict, red had left their space and sped towards the center, where chaos was.

he was surrounded by many monsters and his chance of success was below fail, it was considered impossible but he could not lose hope,

amy, souji, nobuharu, utchy and ian ran to the edges of the circles to see if they could get through, calling king to stop this foolishness but they were pushed back and shoved away, falling on their backs

their efforts making the team tired and they fell to the floor in fustration

"KING" they yelled


End file.
